


Eyes and Ears

by OliveYou



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: And love, Death, Dragons, Gen, Twin MUs, and some takumi/elise if you squint, because I don't want anyone to die, because I love them both, blind!corrin au, deaf!kamui au, failing to be poetic, five senses, leo/sakura because i'm trash, loosely follows revelations route, me trying to be descriptive, music imagery, not exactly but if you don't like that sort of thing avoid chapter 4, revelations spoilers?, sort-of graphic descriptions of violence?, trying to be poetic, twin avatars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/OliveYou
Summary: She listens without hearing. He looks without seeing.They are each other’s eyes and ears.(blind!Corrin and deaf!Kamui, inspired by the many blind!Corrin au fics out there)





	1. Castle Krakenburg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO:  
> F!Avatar is Kamui, M!Avatar is Corrin. They are twins, both brought up in the Nohrian fortress.  
> Good? Good.

They are each other’s eyes and ears.

He is used to listening and smelling and touching, learning to live without this thing called “sight”.

She is used to seeing and tasting and feeling, getting by without listening to the “sound”.

Corrin is thoughtful and quiet, and would rather listen to the sounds of the castle then run around and explore, but Kamui is daring and cheerful and drags her twin brother around the fortress so he can tell her of the sounds he hears, and she can tell him of the things she sees.

His sight is black, but his sound is colorful. He knows what things look like by their voices. The tap-tap-tap of Elise’s small tiny feet on the stone floors, the heavier thump of Marx’s boots hitting the ground, Camilla’s charming little laugh, Leo’s grunts and occasional snide remark, everything is bursting with color and beauty and it’s such a shame Kamui can’t hear it all.

Kamui doesn’t even know what her own brother sounds like, but she gets on okay because she has sight and that’s almost as good. Maybe better. She can see the colors and the lights, the shadows of the dungeons and Elise’s bright smiles, Leo’s magical firework displays, the beauty of Camilla swinging her axe and Marx’s powerful swings of his sword. Corrin has none of this, she thinks, and that’s just horrible.

They help each other. Corrin teaches her how to speak and how to read lips, and she teaches him how to see with his hands and how to read with his fingers.

Taste is something they both can experience, so food is a pleasure they both love and they could talk about it for hours.

He says that the crackling of the bacon in the pan is music to his ears.

She says that she can taste the strawberries just by looking at them.

Sign language is a luxury that Kamui quickly learns to do without. Corrin tries to understand that not everyone is willing to take his hand and guide him through the new places.

They try their best to live without something that everyone calls ordinary, and they learn that they are anything but normal.

They’re okay with that.

Being different is so much more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will just be different moments in their life  
> yeah and stuff  
> hope you liked it


	2. Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and Kamui have different thoughts on fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a sorta chapters 2-3 I guess

Kamui loves fighting.

Corrin would rather read.

The clash of metal and steel is too harsh, too sharp on his ears and he’s never been good at fighting.

The swords and the strikes are like a dance to her, and she loves every moment, every second.

She learns to use a sword at eleven. She admires the beautiful designs of the blades.

He devotes himself to books. He likes the words and the silence much better.

He’s never thought of going into magic. He’s much rather avoid war altogether, but it’s not really looking like that’s an option right now. Kamui assures she’ll take care of him, but Leo tells him he needs to learn how to protect himself, if not anyone else. Felicia worries. He hears the mumbles and the whispers.

She defends him, because she’s scared of becoming heartless and a killer. He’s her moral compass, she says. He believes her, and he vows to never change.

Then the prisoners are brought out.

He’s proud of her for resisting. He’s proud of her for fighting. He’s proud of his big sister, and he’d do anything for her, even give himself up to father, but it thankfully doesn’t come to that.

He owes one to Leo. Maybe he’ll give him some tomatoes later.

They are scared, and they have gotten into something bigger than they ever imagined.

Hans’ voice is dangerous, and he doesn’t need Marx to tell him not to trust him. Kamui hates him with a passion and gives him dirty looks when Garon’s not looking.

They hold hands, just to make sure they’re both living.

Her voice is scared. His hands are shaking.

“We’re in this together,” she vows, and he nods.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I want Corrin to pursue magic  
> but idk he's the quiet type at least  
> I just wanted a little something in between my hoshido one


	3. Aqua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are taken to Hoshido, and are treated to a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place after Rinkah knocks 'em out.  
> I wanna write about the My Castle but that'll come later then

Hoshido is unlike anything they’ve ever experienced.

She sees the grass and the sky, the brightly colored birds and beautifully designed houses.

He listens to the wind and the trees, the bird songs and music that echoes throughout.

They both breathe in the scent of fresh air and flowers.

_Wow._

They prefer to remain silent in order to catch everything around them, sticking to each other so they have something left to remind them of home.

They only have each other now, and out of everything, that scares them the most.

Time passes quickly.

They stumble their way through the battle, through the speeches, through the news of their real family. Kamui likes the way Hoshido looks but yearns for home. Corrin loves the sounds of Hoshido but misses his family. They both are skeptical of this Mikoto woman, claiming to be their mother, which is outlandish enough-but there are siblings too!

Sakura is tiny and delicate, and sounds like a gentle breeze.

Takumi is brash and rough, and his voice suits him, and that’s not a compliment.

Hinoka is strong and stubborn, and sounds like she’s ready for about anything.

Ryoma is tall and stately and his voice is as handsome as his face.

Kamui thinks of Marx and her Nohrian family. Corrin thinks of himself living with this family.

They hold onto each other for support.

At the end of the day, Corrin finds an empty, peaceful place to listen. Kamui joins him; the view is extraordinary. They both need to talk.

“What are we going to do?”

The question is whispered by a frightened young girl.

“I don’t know.”

The reply is admitted by the one who has to look wise.

“…Even we have to leave our family… even if mother hates us… even if father tries to kill us…”

Kamui swallows and nervously plays with the grass beneath her feet.

“Will you still be here for me?”

Corrin nods. He’s thought about this, long and hard, and he could never imagine life without his twin. They complete each other. They guide each other. They will be each other’s family when nobody else is.

“Of course.”

Kamui breaks into a relieved smile and she sighs.

“You’re all I have left of my family, you know. I have to keep my little brother safe!” She teases, but Corrin knows she was scared of leaving him.

“I know. I have to make sure you don’t get into more trouble.” He says slowly. His hands play with the blades on grass under his fingers.

Kamui squeezes his hand. Tight. He squeezes back.

They stay there. Thinking and waiting, listening and looking. They are silent.

Corrin tenses and Kamui’s smile vanishes.

“What is it?” Her tone is urgent and her voice is quiet.

“Somebody’s singing.”

He can hear it, floating over on the wind like petals. Notes of a song, enchantingly beautiful and peacefully enthralling. Like water.

There’s a sharp intake of breath and Kamui takes his hand again.

“There’s someone over there and she’s dancing,” She breathes, “She’s really pretty, her hair is long and blue, and she’s walking into the lake.”

“Yeah.” He knows. Her voice is unlike anything he’s ever heard. “What should we do?”

Kamui stands up, pulling him up as well. They walk towards the song, towards the dancer in white. Her movements are fluid and beautiful. Her music is calming and stunning.

Corrin knows she’s something special. Kamui knows she’s something important. They both gravitate towards her, like planets. She is the sun; they are the moons.

She turns around.

“Who… who are you?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Aqua  
> yay


	4. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first taste of war, and what it's like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter  
> not exactly sure where this is going though  
> by the way this is my first non-LeoSakura fic

War is cruel.

Kamui didn’t know how scary it looked until now. It’s a flurry of blood and steel, and it grabs her by surprise and throws her into the chaos.

She can defend herself, sure, but she’s not ready for the force and the anger of their strike and she almost drops her sword. Joker fills in for her and scolds her out of her shock, and she dives in and tries to distance herself from the anger, the disorder, the mortality, and doesn’t think about the soldiers as people until after the battle.

For her, the only way to deal with it is to throw away the concept of humanity-they are the ones she has to kill, they do not have families or feelings, she cannot afford to think of their reasons or determination or her resolve will be lost forever.

It’s only after does she allow herself to mourn the dead.

She tells Corrin about her feelings later, and he nods. It’s for the best, he tells her, do what you need to do. He knows she is kind and sensitive under this ‘shell’ she’s made for herself. It’s not the best way to deal with things, but it’s the only way she has.

In her room, late at night, she cries herself to sleep.

The first time Corrin goes to war, he is wholly unprepared. It is louder than anything he’s ever heard, and the chaos grates against his ears.

He hates it, hates the sound of pain and agony that come when he strikes and stabs, hates the angry words they scream and hates the feeling of being helpless. He doesn’t want to fight them, he never did. He wants peace. Peace does not seem easy right about now, so instead he listens numbly and promises to mourn them properly.

He apologizes, later, to everyone he’s ever killed, to anyone who’s lost a parent, a sibling, a partner, a child. He feels responsible for these deaths and he only goes on because he believes he can fix this. He can change this. He must.

Kamui doesn’t deal with it like he does.

She blocks it out, those feelings and faces, while he takes them in, each and every word. She builds a shell; he leaves himself raw. There have been times where something catches him off guard and she saves him; there have been times where she is emotionless and cold and they call her a monster.

She cries, later, because their words are all too real.

He promises to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to write about  
> somebody help  
> hey puppet released a new song on soundcloud


	5. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins remember things, and lose others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just to be clear  
> it's not that linear of a plot  
> it just looks like that right now  
> there will be linear chapters, and there will be other non-linear chapters

_There’s a reason they don’t wear shoes._

They need to _feel_.

The stone plaza is cold under their feet, but the air is inviting and they allow themselves a little time to relax. They hold hands and wait through the speech, Corrin translating, Kamui describing. Mikoto is smiling, she says. Her voice is gentle, he says. They feel the breeze in their hair and taste something strange in the wind.

Something is wrong.

Kamui knows. Corrin knows.

And there is a _scream_.

The sky darkens overhead and the calm shatters, and he hears so much pain and hurting and she sees all the chaos and darkness and they are overwhelmed by the scent of death and the taste of something bitter, and it is coming _closer, closer_ but she can’t move, she needs to tell Corrin but she _can’t,_ _she needs to move, to protect him-_

There is a tiny sigh, like a drop of rain among so many hailstones.

Both of them scream at the same time.

 

Mikoto smiles at them.

She has tears in her eyes. Her voice is barely more than a whisper.

Time slows down to a crawl as she drops to the floor, as she goes limp in their arms, and Corrin hears her final words, and Kamui watches the life leave her eyes, and they both feel something deep inside them change.

_They_ _embrace_ _it._

 

They don’t remember much afterward, just the pain and the helplessness and the grief and everything mixing together, and they begin to lose themselves, sinking deeper into fear and hurt and drowning in the pit of dark, _black, hollow brokenness-_

_No._

Corrin hears singing.

Kamui sees water.

Through this haze of tears, they feel for solid ground beneath their feet.

Aqua gives them stone ground to stand on, warm hands to hold, and most importantly, an anchor.

An anchor to their mother and her world, an anchor to each other.

Memories come quickly and headaches follow, and they are hesitant to take the twin Yatos that appear to have been waiting for them. _Mother would have wanted this_ , the others say, and so they accept the gifts and try to leave as soon as possible.

It doesn’t work out as well as they hoped.

Kamui holds her sword tight, and grips Corrin’s hand determinedly. He leans on his Yato for support, and tries to stay close to her. They’re going up against their Nohrian family and they don’t want to hurt anyone; they don’t want to betray either family but it looks like they’re going to have to make a choice soon; the odds couldn’t be more against them but they have to win.

No matter what happens-betrayal, guilt, shame, death-they’re going to stick together.

He needs her. She needs him. She is his eyes; he is her ears.

Apart, they only have half of the picture-but together, they complete it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo  
> this is the death and dragons  
> the love comes later


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui and Corrin take a moment to stop and remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooh I actually updated this  
> woo  
> love me  
> also I don't care what you say Azurrin is canon  
> shhhhh

Corrin knows what home sounds like.

Home is chatter and laughter, home is bird songs and footsteps, and home is family. If he can hear Kamui and Felicia and Kaze and Mozume, he is home.

Home is Aqua’s songs, too, though he’s afraid to admit it for fear Kamui would tease him and badger for details.

She wouldn’t, a part of him knows, but he’s not ready to accept that he’s really head over heels for this girl. He doesn’t even know what she looks like, for one, and he’s nervous about becoming friends with her. Her voice is all he knows and that’s only part of the puzzle.

Her voice is enough. He fell in love with her because that voice.

He’s probably going to mess up if he tries to get closer. It’s safer to wait and get everything out of the way first. He convinces himself it’s nothing more than a crush and contents himself with her voice.

Home is still her songs and he falls asleep to the sound of her singing.

Kamui would recognize home anywhere.

Home is ramshackle and messy but she loves it anyway, home is the grass underfoot and the sky overhead, home is Joker making tea and Felicia breaking plates, home is Corrin.

Home is Cyrus smiling and Kamui catches herself staring.

She can’t really believe she’s found him all over again, and it makes her the happiest girl in the world. Who would’ve known that he’s spent his entire life trying to find her again? It’s enough to make her blush, and it does, when she’s in her room alone and she can pretend he likes her, just like old times.

He’s grown so much. He’s even cuter than before, if that was possible.

Even so, she tries not to stare and instead laughs and talks and gives herself time to calm down and push her feelings away. She doesn’t need to fall in love in the middle of a war.

Sometimes she can believe he actually might like her, and that makes her heart flutter.

Still, home is everyone around them, and home is each other.

Home is family.


	7. Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrin is still a shipper, just not as enthusiastic as Kamui  
> Maybe Mikoto passed down the shipper blood  
> "It's in our blood, Corrin. We were born to ship."  
> "What."

Corrin listens to land.

The grass whispers its greetings as he approaches, bare feet stepping lightly on the blades. The ground is slow and steady, a familiar, deep hum that runs through his veins. The rocks play staccato beats throughout, backed by the wonderful rush of water and wind, the rivers that chatter and bubble, the breezes that whistle and sing.

He listens.

Thunder is loud and layered with the crackle of lightning, a drum and a tambourine in a peculiar harmony. His feet play the tempo, a constant tap-tap-tap to the earth. Rain drips down from the sky in a rhythm, because everything has a tune.

They sing.

Voices are their own sort of music, one that he both loves and hates. Too loud. Too sharp. Too rough. The tempo is often uneven and jarred, tipping from slow to rapid-fire, an ever-changing flow of sounds and words. Some days he wishes for quiet songs and even pace, when the volume of their speeches become too much for him.

But if the conditions are right, he hears a masterpiece.

And so he listens.

The first thing to notice is the rhythm. He can hear it now; the steady, even tempo of notes and rests, always on beat and always moving. He picks out the highs and the lows, the shouts and laughter and screams, building on top of each other, harmonizing. Sometimes, he hears two voices in a duet of sorts, and he can’t help but hum along.

Aqua’s voice is clear, even from where he’s sitting, and it’s mysterious and enthralling as ever. To him, she’s a goddess-eternal and beautiful, serenading the skies and the earth and the seas.

Leo is quick and sharp, but his voice holds a certain softness and fondness Corrin’s not sure he’s heard before. Sakura is soft and quiet, but she blends in perfectly, tempering the bite of Leo’s resentment.

They would make a good pair, he thinks, because the music never lies.

Elise is full of cheer and peace, and while Takumi grumbles and complains, he and her mix into a steady melody, and Corrin smiles. He knows things that Kamui will never learn.

Symphonies can be found anywhere, if you listen hard enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like all of the chapters are too similar to each other   
> idk


End file.
